Un passé au présent
by ahotep84
Summary: Un pan du passé de Jack réapparaît. Au même moment, Ianto disparaît... Janto J/OOC. Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Banlieu**** de Cardiff 1892 **

Ils se voyaient tous les deux pour la dernière fois. La faille spatio-temporelle située devant eux ne le leur laisserait que quelques minutes pour faire leurs adieux. Chacun deux le savait, ils ne se retrouveraient pas dans ce siècle. L'un était un homme qui traversait les siècles le célèbre capitaine Jack Harkness. Lautre venait du vingt et unième sicle, il avait donné le nom de Marty Mcfly lors de son apparition par la faille. Mais Jack n'était pas dupe, ce nom n'était que pure invention.

J : Et bien, voilà le temps des adieux.

M : Je sais mais ma place n'est pas ici. Nous le savions depuis le début nous ne sommes pas du mme siècle.

J : Et vous êtes de plus d'une fiddélité qui frise le ridicule.

M : L'amour n'a rien de ridicule quand il frappera votre porte ne le laissez pas filer.

J : Voilà que vous vous prenez pour un pote.

M : Ne jouez pas les cyniques alors qu'il ne nous reste que peu de temps.

J : Vous avez raison. Allez-vous respecter la promesse que vous m'avez faite peu après notre rencontre.

M : Cette promesse ne s'accompagnait elle pas du fait que vous deviez changer.

J _son regard se perdant dans le lointain _: Vous êtes seul juge qu'en pensez vous ?

M_ laissant passer quelques instant _: Et bien Le fait que vous posiez la question prouve que le changement est en cours mais tout n'est pas encore gagné.

J : C'est un non alors.

M : Qui a dit ça.

Marty l'empoigna et prit avidement sa bouche. Puis partit sans un mot ni un regard en arrirère vers la faille.

J _en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts_: Adieu Marty Mcfly ce fut un honneur qui que tu sois. Sois heureux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack se retrouvait dans son bureau, il y trouva une lettre ainsi qu'une boîte àson attention. Il prit un coupe-papier et décacheta l'enveloppe :

_Mon cher Jack,_

_Lorsque vous aurez cette lettre, je serai déjà loin. Les mots s'envolent les écrits restent voilà pourquoi vous trouvez cette lettre._

_Vous allez me dire encore des ordres que vous devrez suivre. Je sais, je n'ai fait que cela depuis notre premire rencontre, toujours pour votre bien._

_Sachez tout dabord que je suis fier de vous, de ce que vous êtes entrain de devenir. Rassurez vous je ne me targuerai pas de dire que ce changement est lié à ma prsence. En effet, vous aviez déjà initié celui-ci bien avant en aidant le Docteur sauver l'humanité. Alors poursuivez dans cette voie, ne laissez rien ni personne, vous dévier de votre route._

_Comme je vous l'ai dit Devenez celui que vous deviez être ._

_Pour finir, je vous offre cette boîte et son contenu, ils n'apparaîtront qu'en temps voulu alors n'essayez pas de forcer l'ouverture d'ici là._

_Votre ami dévoué,_

_Marty Mcfly_

Jack faisant fi des indications de son ami tenta de l"ouvrir reçut une désagrable décharge. Après avoir repris le contrôle de lui-mme.

J _regardant le dos de la lettre : _Maudit sois tu Marty Mcfly.

Puis il partit dans un éclat de rire. Au dos de la lettre, un mot était ajouté

_Post Scriptum : Connaissant votre grande curiosité, jai pris soin d'ajouter un système de sécurité._

**Cardiff de nos jours**

Comme chaque jour, Ianto était le premier arriv et montait les marches qui menaient au bureau de Jack. Celui-ci semblait concentré sur un papier.

I : Tu es parti bien tôt ce matin.

J : Oui je souhaitais revoir quelques choses.

I : Ce fameux papier que tu tiens à la main. De quoi sagit-il, on dirait une lettre très ancienne vu la couleur.

J : Cest bien cela. Elle a cent quinze ans jour pour jour. Et elle accompagne la boîte que tu vois là.

I : D'où provient elle ?

J : D'un très bon ami.

I_ jetant un regard jaloux : _Ah ! Je vois.

J : Non ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Nous n'avons jamais été amants. Pas que je ne l'aurai pas voulu. Mais il était déjà en couple et dune fidélité à toute épreuve.

I : Tu as dû en être dérouté, peu de gens te résistent. Quel était le nom de cette exception.

J : Et bien

Il fut sauver par lalarme de la faille et tous deux partirent, en direction des ordinateurs, sans sapercevoir que la boîte s'était mise à briller

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Disparition **

J : Et bien…

Il fut sauver par l'alarme de la faille et tous deux partirent, en direction des ordinateurs, sans s'apercevoir que la boîte s'était mise à briller. Arrivé au près des ordinateurs, ils stoppèrent.

J : Qu'avons-nous Tosh ?

T : Mouvement important de la faille dans le quartier Est. Pas de visuel pour le moment.

J : Comment cela aucun visuel.

T : On dirait que que quelque chose ou quelqu'un brouille les transmissions des caméras.

J : Ianto prépare le SUV. Départ dans quinze minutes pour une mission de reconnaissance.

I : Tout de suite.

J : Owen, Gwen, Tosh. Vous restez ici, en couverture. Tosh, je veux garder un contact constant avec le HUB.

T : Je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne peux garantir la couverture réseau.

J : Nous ferons avec nos moyens si maigres soient ils. A tout de suite.

O _retenant Jack par le bras _: Laisse moi vous accompagner sur ce coup là.

J : Tu as un mauvais pressentiment, je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à ce genre de chose.

O : Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est juste qu'on ne sait pas vers quoi vous vous dirigez.

J : N'est ce pas toujours un peu le cas ?

O _se résignant _: Ok, fais attention à notre ami gallois.

J : Comme toujours, dis moi dois je me sentir jaloux de ce soudain intérêt pour Ianto.

O _lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête _: Allez, file. _Dans un murmure _: Sois prudent toi aussi.

Dans le SUV, le silence régnait, Jack et Ianto se préparaient à l'inconnu. Habituellement, le danger ne leur faisait pas peur mais chacun d'eux sentait qu'un force était à l'œuvre. Bon ou mauvais présage, ils ne sauraient le dire. Cependant, un sentiment d'urgence les gagnait comme s'il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.

J : Ianto, je …

I : Jack, je…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps mais aucun d'eux ne put finir sa phrase, le communicateur les interrompit.

T : Les gars, la puissance qui se dégage est très inhabituelle, elle continue d'augmenter tout en restant concentrée sur un point précis. Jack, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'une chose pareille.

J : Jamais, mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

I : Tu penses à quoi exactement.

J : Si la quantité d'énergie continue d'augmenter, cela risque de provoquer une explosion qui pourrait détruire la moitié de Cardiff.

I : Bon sang, Jack regarde là bas.

Une intense lumière se dégageait d'un entrepôt à proximité. Jack se gara au plus près de l'endroit. Ianto et lui sortirent en trombe de la voiture ouvrant le coffre et y récupérant leurs armes. Pénétrant dans l'entrepôt ce qu'ils y virent les stupéfia laissant les autres dans un silence inquiétant.

T : Jack, Ianto que se passe t il ? Répondez, bon sang.

Reprenant ses esprits, Ianto répondit le premier.

I : Tosh, je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. C'est la première fois que je vois cela.

T : Qu'est ce que…

La communication se brouilla ne laissant que des crépitements.

I : Tosh …Tosh, tu m'entends, réponds moi.

Seul, le silence lui répondit.

I : Jack, que fait-on ?

J : Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives, il nous faut avancer.

I : Je m'en doutais. Jack, il faut que tu saches quoi qu'il arrive je…

Mais un mouvement dans l'entrepôt l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

J : Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que cela des weevils. Un problème supplémentaire à gérer. Prêt.

I _l'embrassant avec fougue _: Maintenant oui. _Puis lui murmurant à l'oreille _: Je t'aime Jack quoi qu'il arrive.

Puis Ianto s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Jack le suivit trop abasourdi pour répondre. Du moins, c'est ce que Ianto supposait, jusqu'à ce qu'un bras lui encercle la taille et qu'un murmure se fasse entendre à son oreille.

J : Tu as vraiment le don pour lâcher des bombes dans les moments les plus critiques mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.

Il le relâcha sans rien dire de plus et pénétra dans l'entrepôt, Ianto le suivant à quelques pas arme au poing. La bataille s'engagea très vite, il n'y avait que 5 weevils et une immense faille d'une couleur jaune orangée. La bataille s'engage entre cinq weevils et les deux jeunes gens. La lutte était violente mais plutôt équilibrée quand Jack s'étant débarrassé de son dernier adversaire vit Ianto rapprocher de la faille dangereusement tout en se défendant contre un weevil.

Jack se précipita dans leur direction tout en hurlant : « Ianto, attention ! ». Mais il était déjà trop tard, il ne put voir que Ianto et le weevil disparaître à travers la faille qui commençait à se rétracter, Jack se jeta au devant mais il ne fit que retomber au sol lourdement, la faille venait de se refermer.

**Au même instant dans le HUB**

La plus grande agitation régnait depuis la disparition des communications. Owen et Gwen se préparaient à partir rejoindre les autres. Quand Tosh les alerta en criant.

T : Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas y croire.

O : Tosh, que se passe t il ?

T : L'énergie, elle a disparu.

O : Quoi ça a explosé.

T : Non, l'énergie s'est volatilisée sans la moindre explication comme elle était apparue.

Gwen : Les communications sont elles rétablies.

T : A priori, les interférences ont-elles aussi disparu mais je ne parviens à joindre ni Jack ni Ianto.

O : On fonce.

**Dans l'entrepôt un quart d'heure plus tard**

Le spectacle qui accueillit Owen et Gwen les laissa un instant sans voix. Ce n'était pas les quatre weevils inconscients qui leur faisaient cet effet mais l'homme agenouillé au milieu de cette hécatombe qui martelait le sol de ses poings. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Jack dans cet état et quand ils virent les larmes sur ces joues, ils ne purent que craindre que le pire fût arrivé. Ce fut Owen qui réagit le premier se baissant à hauteur de Jack lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

O_ doucement _: Jack qu'est ce qui s'est passé.

Mais le leader resta sans réaction.

Gwen : Où est Ianto ?

J : Il a disparu.

Gwen : Comment ? Où ?

J _levant les yeux vers la jeune femme _: Ce n'était pas une bombe mais une faille de l'espace-temps. Ianto et un weevil y sont tombés avant qu'elle ne se referme. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire.

Mais personne n'osait dire tout haut ce que tous les trois pensaient. Encore une fois, ce fut Jack qui les prononça en se relevant.

J : Il ne reviendra jamais.

Une chape de plomb sembla s'abattre sur les deux autres membres de l'équipe. En silence, ils firent disparaître les weevils sur place et rentrèrent à la base. Tosh se précipita vers eux se jetant au devant de Jack.

T _en pleurs _: Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi qu'il va revenir.

J : Je … je suis désolé.

T_ lui frappant le torse de ses poings _: Tout ça c'est de ta faute. C'est toi l'immortel, tu devais le protéger. Je te déteste.

Jack partit tête basse dans l'espace dédié à Myfanwy. Le ptérodactyle semblant comprendre que quelque chose était arrivé se posa près de Jack en poussant un cri.

J : Toi aussi, tu me fais des reproches et tu n'as pas tort.

Il resta là un moment ressassant ses pensées puis redescendit à son bureau. Ouvrant la porte, il jeta un regard morne à la pièce ne prêtant aucune attention aux meubles, il s'allongea lourdement sur le divan quand son attention fut attirée par la boîte entrouverte sur son bureau. Il se dit que finalement, ressasser le passé était une bonne idée aux vues de son humeur.

**Une heure plus tard**

Tosh s'approcha du bureau de Jack, après s'être calmée, elle s'était rendue compte de l'injustice de ses propos. Entrant sans frapper, elle vit Jack penché sur une lettre, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

T : Jack, je suis désolée pour…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Le docteur entre en scène**

**Une heure plus tard**

Tosh s'approcha du bureau de Jack, après s'être calmée, elle s'était rendu compte de l'injustice de ses propos. Entrant sans frapper, elle vit Jack penché sur une lettre, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

T : Jack, je suis désolée pour…

(Vous avez réellement cru que j'allais vous donner tout de suite le détail de la lettre)

**Lieu inconnu, époque inconnue**

Il reprit abruptement conscience du monde qui l'entourait quand on lui tapota la joue. Sa tête semblait peser dix fois le poids de son corps et il avait le sentiment qu'une centaine de joueurs de maracas y avaient élu domicile. Après plusieurs minutes, à essayer de se rappeler comment il en était arrivé là, il finit par ouvrir prudemment les yeux.

Il faisait sombre mais il put très nettement voir le visage d'un homme penché sur lui.

Homme : Vous voilà de retour dans le monde des vivants Monsieur Jones.

Ianto _se redressant doucement _: Qui êtes vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Homme : Disons que nous avons plusieurs relations communes dont un capitaine fort séduisant.

Ianto : Vous êtes le Docteur.

Docteur : En effet (désolée petite réminiscence de Stargate).

Ianto : Bon sang, où suis-je et que s'est il passé ?

Docteur : Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

Ianto : La source d'énergie, les weevils, Jack et moi qui combattons. Jack qui me crie de faire attention une intense lumière et… Et plus rien. Que s'est-il…

Il n'ajouta rien, il venait de comprendre l'endroit où il se trouvait n'avait rien avoir avec l'entrepôt le sol était en terre battue et la structure semblait être en bois. Le décor sortait d'une autre époque mais n'était pas en ruine. Une seule explication s'imposait à lui et elle n'avait rien de rassurant.

Ianto : Je suis tombé au travers d'une faille spatio-temporelle.

Docteur : C'est exact.

Ianto : De combien d'années suis-je remonté car aux vues du décor je ne suis pas dans le futur ?

Docteur : La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous êtes toujours à Cardiff, la mauvaise c'est que nous sommes en 1895.

Ianto : Je suis donc condamné à vivre ici pour toujours.

Docteur : Et bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact.

Ianto : Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas intervenir sur l'Histoire.

Docteur : En effet, à moins que cela doive se passer ainsi que l'Histoire est déjà écrite.

Ianto : Vous voulez dire que je vais revenir… mais je croyais que la faille ne rendait jamais ce qu'elle prenait ou dans un état tel que la mort serait préférable.

Docteur : Votre cas est différent.

Ianto : Je vais revoir Jack et les autres. Dans combien de temps ?

Docteur : Une nouvelle faille s'ouvrira dans dix jours à quatorze heures exactement.

Ianto : Que vais-je faire pendant ce temps ? Resterez-vous à mes côtés ?

Docteur : Je ne peux rester malheureusement, vous ne serez cependant pas seul. Je vais vous conduire auprès de lui mais d'abord, nous devons apporter quelques modifications à votre apparence, elles ne seront que temporaire je vous rassure et disparaîtrons dès votre retour dans votre espace temps. Relevez votre manche.

Ianto : Qu'allez vous faire ?

Docteur : Modification de vos caractéristiques génétiques. Technologie du cinquantième siècle. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Il lui injecta donc un liquide transparent par piqure hypodermique. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, le Docteur aida finalement le jeune homme à se relever et lui présenta un miroir de poche. Ianto ébahi, tata son visage et tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, il ressemblait à … (je pense que vous vous en doutez déjà mais la réponse arrivera plus tard).

Docteur : Maintenant en route, Monsieur Jones.

Ianto : Au fait, où est le weevil ?

Docteur : Ne vous en faites pas je m'en suis occupé. Pressons, il nous faut atteindre notre destination avant la tombée de la nuit.

Ianto : Le quartier doit être peu sur.

Docteur : Il est préférable de toujours surveiller ses arrières. Tenez, mettez ceci. Non pas que votre costume dénote mais les coupe-jarrets sont légion et je ne souhaite pas que nous nous fassions remarquer.

Ianto prit le manteau que lui lançait le Docteur. Il était long et brun clair ne laissant rien apparaître de son costume. Il le mit et en releva le col se protégeant ainsi des éventuels regards indiscrets sur sa tenue. Ils prirent ensuite la direction des bas quartiers.

Ianto : Qui vais-je rencontrer ?

Docteur : Et bien…

Ianto : Il est si terrible que cela.

Docteur : Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais. Je le comparerais plus tôt à un grand adolescent en rébellion.

Ianto : Et je suppose que vous attendez de moi que je l'assagisse.

Docteur : Pas que vous l'assagissiez mais que vous lui donniez le coup de pieds aux fesses dont il a besoin pour Devenir celui qu'il devait être.

Ianto : Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez Le seigneur des anneaux.

Docteur : Monsieur Tolkien et moi, nous sommes déjà rencontrés mais c'est une longue histoire. Tant que j'y pense avez-vous choisi un nom d'emprunt ?

Ianto : J'avais pensé à …

**Petit saut d'une demi-heure dans le temps**

La ruelle était sombre et crasseuse. Des effluves de transpiration se mêlaient à celles des déjections et du vomi. Le Docteur s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles semblable aux autres.

Docteur : Nous y voilà. Le logement se trouve au premier étage, il n'y a qu'une seule porte.

Ianto : C'est donc ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Docteur : Tout se passera bien Monsieur Jones. Faites-vous confiance. Vous trouverez de l'argent dans la poche du manteau ainsi qu'une lettre. Ne l'ouvrez que ce soir.

Ianto : Au revoir Docteur et merci pour tout.

Docteur : A bientôt et bonne chance à vous.

Ianto laissa le Docteur disparaître à l'horizon avant de frapper à la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un grincement. Il monta ensuite lentement les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans réponse, il tourna le bouton de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Une odeur aigre le prit à la gorge immédiatement, il prit quelques instants avant de pénétrer dans le logement. La pièce n'était pas éclairée seul quelques rayons de lumière perçaient au travers des tentures usées découvrant une forme allongée sur un vieux canapé.

Il s'éclaircit à plusieurs reprises sans obtenir autre chose que quelques grognements. Il se tourna avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il le récupéra et jeta un broc d'eau au visage de l'ivrogne. La personne se dressa d'un bon s'ébrouant tout en lançant des regards mauvais aux alentours. Faisant fi de cette réaction, Ianto tira les tentures laissant la lumière pénétrer dans la pièce mais ce fit plaquer au mur par une main puissante.

Homme : Qui es tu et pour qui te prends tu pour débarquer chez mois de cette façon…

A suivre


	4. Chapter 3: Première rencontre

**Première rencontre**

Faisant fi de cette réaction, Ianto tira les tentures laissant la lumière pénétrer dans la pièce mais ce fit plaquer au mur par une main puissante.

Homme : Qui es tu et pour qui te prends-tu pour débarquer chez mois de cette façon ?

Renversant la situation en quelques secondes, Ianto plaqua la personne se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, maintenant les bras de l'homme fermement.

Ianto : On ne vous a jamais appris à vérifier la force d'un adversaire avant de vous attaquer à lui.

Homme : Si vous aviez envie de moi il fallait le dire plus tôt.

Relevant brutalement la tête, il prit possession avec fougue des lèvres du jeune homme. Ianto le repoussa violemment en arrière et se releva.

Ianto : L'odeur que vous dégagez est un repoussoir à elle toute seule. Si vous ne voulez pas recevoir une correction, je vous déconseille de recommencer surtout à demi-saoul.

Homme : Pour qui vous prenez pour débarquer chez moi me mettre à terre et m'insulter.

Ianto : Allez d'abord vous laver, je refuse d'avoir une conversation avec vous tant que vous serez dans cet état. Et pensez à vous raser.

Homme : Vous osez me donner des ordres et de quel droit.

Ianto : Le droit, je le prends puisque vous ne semblez pas assez grand pour vous occuper de vous.

Homme : De quoi vous mêlez vous ?

Ianto : Ecoutez, inutile de discuter, plus vite vous serez présentable, plus vite vous saurez de quoi il s'agit.

Homme : Si je n'en ai pas envie.

Ianto : J'ai les moyens de vous y forcer et aux vues de votre manque de réactivité de toute à l'heure, je n'aurais pas besoin de grands choses. Et mettez si possible des vêtements propres.

L'homme s'éloigna en grommelant contre les gêneurs qui se croyaient tout permis. Une fois, que Jack eut disparu derrière une porte qui devait être la salle de bain, Ianto poussa un soupir qui sonnait même à ses propres oreilles à du désespoir et à une profonde inquiétude. Jack car c'était bien lui, même si au premier abord, à cette époque, il ressemblait plus à l'abominable homme des neiges qu'au Jack du XXIème siècle, semblait si différent. Il avait l'air de se ficher royalement du monde qui l'entourait et semblait désabusé, il n'avait rien du Jack de son époque jovial qui disait que le XXIème siècle était celui de tous les changements.

Ianto réfléchit repensant à ce que son compagnon lui avait de ses débuts dans le XIXème siècle, il se trouve en 1892, et immédiatement Ianto réagit, l'année où Jack a appris qu'il était immortel. Bon sang, pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état mais Ianto ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir ainsi. Comment le Docteur pensait il que l'homme qu'il était pouvait changer quoi que ce soit au comportement.

Tout à ses réflexions, Ianto commença à aérer l'appartement, tout en prenant soin de ne pas poser son manteau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le coin qui servait de cuisine, espérant y trouver autre chose que de l'alcool. Il eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver du thé et une bouilloire, celle-ci semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs mais un bon rinçage, il put mettre à chauffer de l'eau. Il lava deux verres faute de tasses convenables et débarrassa la table. L'eau était prête quand le capitaine apparut, torse nu et vêtu d'une simple serviette.

Ianto : Mais que faites vous ainsi vêtu…

**Cardiff, XXIème siècle**

Tosh s'approcha du bureau de Jack, après s'être calmée, elle s'était rendu compte de l'injustice de ses propos. Entrant sans frapper, elle vit Jack penché sur une lettre, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Tosh: Jack, je suis désolée pour…

Un éclat de rire l'interrompit, Jack riait aux éclats, sous les yeux ébahis de Tosh. Furieuse de ne pas comprendre, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Tosh: Qu'est ce qui te prend, Ianto vient de disparaître et toi tu t'amuses.

Jack : Viens avec moi.

Il traversa le HUB à la recherche d'Owen et Gwen, les trouvant, il leur hurla sa joie.

Jack : Il est vivant, Ianto est vivant, il va revenir.

Owen : Jack, tu te sens bien. Tu sais très bien que la faille ne rend jamais ce qu'elle a pris.

Jack : Il reviendra, j'en ai la certitude il l'a écrit. Ne me demander comment je le sais mais dans dix jours à quatorze heures trente une nouvelle faille spatio-temporelle s'ouvrira et nous le ramènera.

Tosh : La lettre que tu avais dans les mains tout à l'heure. De qui est-elle ?

Jack: D'un certain Marty Macfly.

Il les laissa là se dirigeant vers son bureau. Tosh sourit à son tour.

Owen : Que t'arrive-t-il ? Toi aussi, tu penses qu'Ianto va revenir.

Tosh : Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre.

Owen : Parce qu'un personnage de film a écrit à Jack.

Tosh : Parce que la lettre vient d'Ianto. Marty Macfly est le personnage préféré d'Ianto. Et si Jack a cette lettre en sa possession c'est qu'Ianto est avec lui mais dans une autre époque.

Jack quand à lui relisait une nouvelle fois la lettre :

_Mon amour,_

_Quad tu liras cette lettre, j'aurai disparu au travers d'une faille, j'ai fait en sorte que cette lettre ne t'apparaisse qu'après ma disparition. Comme le Docteur me l'a dit, le cours de l'Histoire ne doit pas en être modifié._

_Tu sais maintenant qu'Ianto Jones et Marty Macfly ne font qu'une seule et même personne. Je ne m'excuserais pas de mon comportement à ton égard, tu avais réellement besoin d'un bon coup de pieds aux fesses._

_J'espère seulement que tu ne m'en voudras pas de la façon dont je t'ai traité mais je ne savais pas comment te faire réagir._

_Je t'aime Jack quelque soit le siècle._

_Ianto_

Jack regardait chaque mot, Ianto avait le sens de la formule. Il lui avait pourtant très sur de lui sous le nom de Marty Macfly, pourtant ce qu'il lisait prouvait que son amant était angoissé. Il faudrait qu'il lui montre que la confiance en soi n'était pas une tare.

**Cardiff, 1892**

Kianto : Mais que faites vous ainsi vêtu.

Jack : C'est la seule chose qui soit propre ici.

Kianto : On n'est pas sorti. Asseyez vous et buvez, cela devrais vous sortir du brouillard.

Jack huma la tasse et y trempa les lèvres avant d'en prendre une grande lampée.

Jack : Où avez-vous trouvé ce thé ?

Ianto : Dans vos placards.

Jack : Maintenant, je veux des explications. Et pas de tergiversations.

Ianto : Très bien capitaine Harkness.

Jack : D'abord comment connaissez vous mon nom.

Ianto : Nous avons quelques relations en commun.

Jack : Du XXIème siècle aux vues de votre style vestimentaire.

Ianto : Disons plus tôt quelqu'un qui traverse les siècles sans prendre une ride.

Jack : Le Docteur…

A suivre


	5. Chapter 4: Début des changements

**Début des changements**

Ianto : Disons plus tôt quelqu'un qui traverse les siècles sans prendre une ride.

Jack : Le Docteur. Où est il, vous êtes venu à bord du Tardis, le Docteur est là lui aussi.

Ianto : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de voyager avec le Docteur.

Jack _l'interrompant _: Alors par où êtes vous venu ?

Ianto : Si vous cessiez de m'interrompre vous le sauriez déjà.

Jack : Ne tournez pas autour du pot. Je veux des explications et je les veux maintenant.

Ianto : Très bien, je m'appelle Marty Macfly et je viens effectivement du XXIème siècle. Je suis arrivé par une faille spatio-temporelle qui m'a conduit jusqu'en 1892. C'est ici que j'ai croisé le Docteur pour la première fois. Il m'a indiqué où je pouvais vous trouver. Il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un bon coup de pieds aux fesses.

Jack : Ce bon Docteur toujours le mot pour rire. Vous voilà donc coincé ici comme moi.

Ianto : Non, mon retour est déjà prévu. Dans dix jours exactement, ce qui signifie que j'ai très peu de temps pour accomplir un miracle.

Jack : Moi, je me trouve très bien comme je suis, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut alcool à profusion et filles faciles que demander de plus.

Ianto : Vous trouvez que c'est une situation digne d'un agent du temps.

Jack : Ex agent du temps, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec elle.

Ianto : Vous avez déjà aidé le Docteur à sauver la Terre.

Jack : Et qu'est ce que ça m'a apporté. Dites moi, je suis seul à trois mille ans de chez moi sur une planète à des années lumières de la mienne. Et les deux seules personnes qui ont compté dans ma vie, m'ont abandonné à la première occasion me laissant le fardeau de … Laissez tomber.

Ianto : L'immortalité, c'est donc cela. Et qui vous dit que ce n'était pas le destin.

Jack : Ah ! Le destin, il y a longtemps que je n'y crois plus. Et d'où tenez vous que je suis immortel.

Ianto : Je le sais, c'est tout. L'Histoire ne doit pas être changée.

Jack : Donc nous nous connaissons ou tout au moins vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi. Suis-je donc célèbre ?

Ianto : Pas dans le sens que vous pensez. Effectivement, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous et votre immortalité est connue de quelques personnes en qui vous avez confiance mais je ne peux vous en dire plus.

Jack : Quoi je suis devenu un super-héros qui sauve la race humaine.

Ianto : Non, vous n'en êtes pas un et vous n'en serez jamais un. Vous êtes trop égocentrique pour cela.

Jack : Vous avez l'art de tourner les compliments Monsieur Macfly. Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

Ianto : Parce qu'au fond de vous, vous savez que j'ai raison. Vous êtes plus que ce que vous laissez paraître. Secouez vous non de non « Devenez celui que vous deviez être ».

Jack : Qui vous dis que je peux changer ou même que je désire ce changement ?

Ianto : Vous, votre réaction à l'instant.

Jack se leva cherchant des vêtements relativement propres. Faisant fi de la présence d'Ianto, il retira la serviette qui lui enserrait la taille et se vêtit.

Jack : Je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne sais pas si je rentrerais ce soir. Faites ce que bon vous semble, je m'en lave les mains. Si vous avez faim, il y a une taverne où la nourriture est correcte.

Ianto se dit que pour l'instant, il valait mieux le laisser en paix pour éviter le risque qu'il se braque définitivement.

Ianto : Passez une bonne soirée Jack.

Jack ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sortit laissant Ianto seul dans un appartement vide et quelque peu insalubre.

Ianto continua son exploration de l'appartement y trouvant une salle d'eau, une chambre qui aux vues du désordre ambiant devait être celle de Jack. A défaut d'une seconde chambre, il devrait se contenter du canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et d'une couverture qu'il avait trouvé dans un des placards. Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il était déjà plus de vingt heures quand il se dirigea vers la taverne.

La taverne du sanglier n'avait rien d'un restaurant étoilé, la façade semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, Ianto s'attendait au pire en pénétrant mais fut étonnamment surpris. L'intérieur était propre même si les odeurs mélangées de tabac et d'alcool indiquaient que l'endroit n'était pas fréquenté par la haute société londonienne.

Une jeune femme aux formes généreuses mises en avant par un décolleté qui dépassait de très loin les limites de la décence.

Serveuse : Vous v'lez une table m'sieur.

Ianto : Oui.

Serveuse : Suivez-moi.

La serveuse l'installa dans un coin reculé de la salle.

Serveuse : Qu'est ce que j'vous sers ?

Ianto : Vous avez un plat du jour.

Serveuse : Pour sur m'sieur, c'est du ragout de lapin.

Ianto : Le ragout me va très bien avec une pinte de Guinness.

Serveuse : Ca arrive tout de suite.

Ianto mangea de bel appétit un ragout correct mais il était évident que l'établissement était plus célèbre pour les boissons qu'il proposait plus tôt que pour sa cuisine. Il paya l'addition et s'apprêtait à repartir quand la serveuse se frotta à lui d'une façon très explicite.

Ianto _repoussant les mains baladeuses _: désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Il partit la laissant planter là, une fois dans l'appartement, il s'effondra sur le canapé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir comment aider Jack. Cela semblait sans espoir, le Docteur avait dû se tromper, il ne pouvait pas être celui qui avait aidé Jack à devenir le Jack du XXIème siècle. Et pourtant, soudain une idée qui lui sembla folle au départ finit par faire son chemin dans son esprit. L'homme dont Jack lui avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée et si c'était lui.

A première vue, cela était impossible, et pourtant la date de la lettre, jack lui avait dit qu'elle venait de cent quinze ans jour pour jour en arriière. L'année correspondait et la date était à dix jours près la même. Que lui avait il à ce sujet, un bon ami d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, il rit alors il était bien celui qui aiderait Jack Harkness à devenir celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Il resta encore plusieurs heures éveillé à penser à un plan d'action digne du capitaine Jack Harkness.

**Lieu inconnu, Cardiff**

Jack était agacé comment cet homme qui débarquait d'un autre siècle osait il le perturber au point qu'il n'ait pu trouver de soulagement que ce soit dans l'alcool ou auprès d'une prostitué.

Maudit soit le Docteur, lui et sa sale habitude de se mêler de sa vie. Lui et Rose n'en avaient ils pas déjà assez faits. Il avait le droit d'être en colère de ne plus en avoir rien à faire du monde qui l'entourait, de ne plus vouloir s'attacher à personne.

Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, il se dit que finalement et cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, Marty Macfly avait raison. Il n'allait pas le lui dire tout de suite, la confiance et l'assurance qu'il avait en lui, lui donnait des envies de lui donner du fil à retordre. Il allait tenter d'amorcer le changement.

C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il regagna son appartement. Arrivant devant la maison toutes les lumières étaient, Macfly devait dormir, pénétrant doucement dans le logement, il aperçut une masse informe sur le canapé. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'apprêtait à y pénétrer quand il entendit des mouvements sur le canapé. Il s'approcha pensant que Macfly s'était réveillé ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le jeune homme s'agitait dans son sommeil, marmonnant des paroles tout d'abord incompréhensibles puis Jack entendit distinctement : « Non…je t'en prie… ne me quitte pas… ne m'abandonne pas… ne meurs pas… je… je t'aime ». L'agitation redoubla, Jack prit alors une initiative qui le surprit lui-même, il souleva doucement la tête d'Ianto et après s'être assis sur le canapé il la posa sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Peu à peu, le jeune homme se calma. Plus d'une heure s'écoula quand Jack se décida à retourner dans sa chambre.

Il avait déjà refermé la porte quand Ianto dans son sommeil dit : « Je t'aime Jack. »

A suivre


	6. Chapter 5: Premiers jous Partie I

Premiers jours (Partie I)

Le lendemain, l'aube pointait au travers des rideaux, réveillant Ianto doucement. Ce dernier, ouvrant les yeux mis un certain temps avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Tout lui revint alors de plein fouet le laissant quelques instants incapables de bouger. Il commença à étirer doucement ses muscles douloureux après une nuit sur un canapé défoncé. Il mit un moment avant de réaliser tout ce qu'impliquaient les derniers évènements, son sommeil avait eu des débuts agités avec une série de cauchemars. Après avoir mis son plan d'action en place, il avait ouvert la lettre que le Docteur lui avait remise, elle donnait des informations qui laissaient matière à réfléchir et qui l'avait bouleversé au-delà des mots :

_Ianto,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, tu te trouveras dans une époque que tu ne connais pas avec un homme qui est aux prises avec ses démons et qui ne te rendra pas la tâche facile. Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de ma vie, pas parce que je suis mourant enfin pas uniquement mais simplement parce que je ne peux supporter de survivre à l'homme que j'ai aimé pendant plus de… Non, je ne te dirais pas combien de temps, tu auras. Oui, tu survivras, tu auras une vie longue et heureuse même si la disparition de ceux à qui on tient est difficile à gérer mais la vivre à deux nous a soulagé quelque peu._

_Aujourd'hui, la vieillesse a fini par gagner le combat que nous menions mais Jack ne s'est pas résigné, il est mort comme il a vécu dans l'action. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle de milliers de personne aidant une ultime fois notre ami le Docteur._

_N'abandonne pas quoi qu'il arrive ton destin et celui de Jack sont liés, ne le laisse pas te repousser sous prétexte que tu mérites mieux._

_Je pars en paix sans regret ni remords car je sais que lui et moi nous nous retrouverons._

_Adieu,_

_Ianto Jones-Harkness_

Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était six heures trente, il choisit cependant de ne pas rester au lit, il n'y avait rien dans les placards. Il décida donc de se rendre au marché, il savait que depuis plusieurs siècles celui-ci se déroulait sur la même place. Ianto mit son manteau pensant qu'il devrait se rendre chez un tailleur pour acheter quelques vêtements de rechange. Passant devant la chambre de Jack, il l'entrouvrit et constata que ce dernier était là étalé sur le ventre comme à son habitude. Cela au moins ne changerait jamais à travers les époques.

**Deux heures plus tard**

Ianto rentra satisfait de ses achats, il avait pu trouver des œufs de la viande et des légumes ainsi que du poisson frais dont il savait que Jack raffolait et même du café. Il s'était également rendu chez le tailleur et y avait trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin.

_Flash back_

_Il était sept heures trente quand Ianto entra dans une petite boutique à l'apparence modeste mais propre. Un homme d'âge mur se tenait devant le comptoir, ce dernier le salua poliment._

_Homme : Bonjour, Monsieur en quoi puis je vous être utile ?_

_Ianto : Bonjour, Monsieur Jones, je dois refaire ma garde robe. J'aurai besoin de quatre chemises et de deux costumes complets._

_Jones : Bien, bien pour les chemises, je suppose que vous les voulez blanches. J'en ai en réserve à votre taille. Pour les costumes par contre, il vous faudra patienter jusqu'à ce soir repasser me voir…_

_Un bonhomme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans fonça telle une fusée au travers de la pièce._

_Garçon : Papa, papa, maman a dit que tu aurais besoin de café._

_Jones : Ianto William Jones, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans le magasin. Il y a un client._

_Garçon : Oui papa, pardon papa._

_Jones : Vous pourrez passer chercher les costumes à partir de cinq heures cet après midi._

_Ianto : Je vous remercie Monsieur, passez une bonne journée._

_Fin du flash back_

Il commençait à préparer le petit déjeuner quand un Jack marchant au radar, sortit de sa chambre attirer par l'odeur du café. Apercevant Ianto, Jack mit quelques instants à se souvenir des derniers évènements.

Jack : Vous êtes toujours là.

Ianto Pensez vous sincèrement que votre tentative d'intimidation d'hier soir fonctionnerait.

Jack : Je l'espérais mais puisque vous semblez décider… Bon sang, qu'avez-vous fait à cette cuisine ?

Ianto : Je lui ai redonné un aspect qu'elle aurait toujours du avoir. Prenez assiettes et tasses et posez les sur la table, le temps que tout soit prêt. Et je ne veux pas entendre une seule plainte. Quand vous faites votre mauvaise tête vous ressemblez à un gamin capricieux.

Jack : Moi, un gamin.

Ianto : Je note que vous ne relevez que le terme gamin, vous confirmez donc ce que je pensais, vous êtes capricieux.

Jack ne trouvant rien à dire choisit de le laisser gagner cette manche mais se dit que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Ianto revint tranquillement avec deux assiettes remplies d'œufs brouillés et de tranches de bacon. Il rapporta ensuite la cafetière et remplit les deux tasses. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Jack _reposant sa tasse _: Ton café est délicieux. Comment avez vous réussi ce prodige ?

Ianto : Secret.

Jack : Il n'y a donc aucun moyen que vous me le releviez.

Ianto : De plus coriaces que vous s'y sont cassés les dents. Avez-vous pris votre décision ?

Jack : Je vous donne une chance Monsieur Mcfly mais je ne vous promets rien.

Ianto : Je ne vous demande rien, je veux juste que vous me laissiez une chance de vous prouver que vous valez plus que ce que vous croyez.

Jack : Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

Il approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Ianto, celui-ci le repoussa sans ménagement.

Ianto : Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Jack : Ce n'est pas possible, vous préférez les femmes.

Ianto : Je sais que vous vous pensez irrésistibles avec vos cinquante et un siècles de phéromones et je ne dis pas que vous m'attirez un petit peu.

Jack : Quoi seulement un petit peu, je ne peux y croire.

Ianto : Et pourtant, je sais que la fidélité n'est qu'une notion relative et hypocrite. Pour moi, c'est une réalité bien tangible.

Jack : Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Ianto : Et bien, c'est un homme, je ne vous donnerais pas son nom paradoxe temporel oblige. Mais sachez que lui et moi nous somme ensemble depuis presqu'un an.

Jack : Je suppose que c'est un parangon de vertu.

Ianto : Loin de là, il a ses défauts et ses qualités comme tout un chacun. Il est arrogant, risque tout et à tendance à être trop sur de lui.

Jack : Ce sont les mêmes choses que vous me reprochez non.

Ianto : Oui mais lui a des qualités qui contrebalancent. Il est attentionné, présent quand on a besoin de lui et prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver celle des autres.

Jack : Tout ce que je ne suis pas quoi.

Ianto : Tout ce que vous pouvez être si vous le décidez.

Jack : Je répète ma question qu'obtiendrais-je en échange ?

Ianto : Très bien. Je vous accorderais un baiser si vous avez vraiment changé. Maintenant allez vous habiller, vous avez une demi heure. Les changements commencent maintenant…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 5b: Premiers jours Partie II

Premiers jours Partie II

Jack : Je répète ma question qu'obtiendrais-je en échange ?

Ianto : Très bien. Je vous accorderais un baiser si vous avez vraiment changé. Maintenant allez vous habiller, vous avez une demi heure. Les changements commencent maintenant.

Jack : Et où allons nous exactement ?

Ianto : Pas de questions et dépêchez vous. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à temps, je vous fais sortir quelque soit votre tenue.

Jack : Attention mon mignon, je pourrais vous prendre aux mots.

Ianto ne préféra pas lui donner la satisfaction d'une réponse, préférant lui tourner le dos. Au bout de vingt-neuf minutes exactement, Jack se présenta dans une tenue qu'il devait juger correct. Ianto se dit que là aussi il devrait réaliser quelques modifications. La première étape de son plan commençait maintenant.

Ianto : Allons y, mettez votre veste.

Jack suivit Ianto sans mot dire, avec un visage qui tenait plus de grincheux de Blanche Neige et les sept nains que d'un joyeux drille mais bon, il avait accepté de l'aide et Ianto trouvait que c'était déjà un premier pas. Marchant d'un bon pas, ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

Jack : Les entrepôts, pourquoi faire ?

Ianto : Nous ne risquons pas d'y être dérangés pour ce que j'ai prévu.

Jack : C'est ici que vous avez atterri hier.

Ianto : Atterrir n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais mais c'est bien ici.

Jack : Qu'avez-vous l'intention de me faire subir, pour que nous nous rendions dans un endroit pareil.

Ianto : Vous tester.

Jack : Tester quoi ?

Ianto : Pour voir l'étendue des dégâts que vous vous êtes infligé au cours de ces derniers mois.

Jack : De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ianto : Jack, vous êtes peut être immortel et je suppose que votre foie se régénère automatiquement mais regardez vous, vous avez perdu votre musculature si tant est que vous en ayez déjà eu une. _Lui appuyant sur le ventre : _Et regardez moi cela vous avez l'intention de faire conscience à Frère Tuck.

Jack_ ahuri _: A qui ?

Ianto : Laissez tomber.

Ils retirèrent leurs manteaux. Ianto le fit commencer par des exercices physiques de base quelques étirements et des sprints. Au bout d'une heure, Jack commençait déjà fatigué mais n'était pas décidé à laisser ce blanc-bec avoir le dernier mot.

Ianto : On poursuit par une série de pompes. Au sol.

Jack : Vous avez l'intention de le faire aussi.

Ianto : J'accepte.

Jack pensait prendre Ianto à son propre piège car ce dernier malgré ce qu'il disait semblait avoir lui aussi quelques kilos superflus. Et pourtant, ce fut Jack qui renonça en premier épuisé par l'effort tandis qu'Ianto continuait allègrement encore un bon quart d'heure.

Ianto : C'est un bon début. Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Jack_ le défiant du regard _: Qui encore tu veux me faire passer au pilori.

Ianto : Non, nous allons passer au maniement des armes.

Jack : Et à quelles armes, pensez vous car les armes automatiques n'existent pas à cette époque.

Ianto : Regardez.

Il souleva une bâche où se trouvaient deux épées aux bouts protégés.

Jack : Un combat à l'épée, vous n'avez pas peur de vous blesser.

Ianto : Il n'y a pas de raison, j'ai appris avec les meilleurs.

_Flash Back_

_Ianto avait quinze ans et se trouvait dans le dernier endroit où il aurait voulu être. En effet, son père estimant qu'il n'avait plus sa place au sein de sa famille maintenant que sa mère était morte faute de pouvoir le jeter à la rue avait décidé de l'envoyer chez un prêtre._

_Il venait d'arriver dans un endroit austère avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui semblait aussi inquiétant que l'église elle-même._

_Prêtre : Je m'appelle Darius et c'est avec moi que tu vas vivre jusqu'à ta majorité Ianto._

_Voilà, il se trouvait dans un pays inconnu bien qu'il en parla la langue, il ne regrattait pas les premières années de sa vie entouré d'une femme qui bien qu'elle l'ait adopté, lui avait donné tout l'amour dont il avait besoin. Il avait aussi une sœur qui bien qu'elle ne soit pas du même sang que lui était réellement quelqu'un de bien. Sa vie avait basculé, il y a un mois, jusque là la froide indifférence de son père n'avait pad eu de réelle importance pour lui. La mort de sa mère dans un accident de la circulation bouleversa cet équilibre et poussa son père à se débarrasser d'un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais désiré._

_Petit à petit, au fil des mois, Ianto s'aperçut que la vié n'était pas si pénible, il avait même trouvé en Darius un confident et un père de substitution, cet homme ne semblait pas être fait du même bois que la plupart des gens. Il avait derrière lui un passé qu'il cachait et qu'Ianto brûlait de connaître. C'est un banal accident qui provoqua la révélation. L'immortalité de Darius, l'histoire des immortels mais surtout son histoire à lui. Le grand guerrier devenu prête, car il avait vu trop d'horreur._

_Vint ensuite le temps de son initiation aux épées avec un ami de Darius, un écossais du nom de Mc Leod…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Repenser à Darius, permit à Ianto de décupler sa force de combat, cet homme qui avait été son maître et son père, mort de façon atroce assassiné par des hommes qui pensaient que les immortels devaient être éradiqués de la terre. Le combat dura une heure chacun parant les coups de l'autre avec une efficacité stupéfiante.

Les exercices durèrent une bonne partie de la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire et manger des sandwichs qu'Ianto leurs avait préparé. Vers seize heures, Ianto décida de mettre un terme aux exercices.

Ianto : Ce n'est pas mal pour un début, il y a du boulot mais votre cas n'est pas désespéré. Nous allons nous rendre chez vous pour nous rafraîchir avant de nous rendre chez le tailleur.

Jack : Un tailleur pourquoi ?

Ianto : Déjà pour que je puisse récupérer ce que j'ai commandé ce matin, ensuite pour que vous refassiez votre garde-robe.

Jack : Mes vêtements me conviennent tels qu'ils sont.

Ianto : Ils sont très bien si on aime le style, je vis dans la rue. Non, il vous manque des choses indispensables.

Jack ne préféra pas discuter. Il était épuisé mais refusait de le montrer. La séance chez le tailleur ne dura pas plus d'une heure mais elle lui sembla compter triple. Ianto avait récupéré les costumes commandés et Jack dut lui-même avoué que l'homme avait l'œil. Il choisit cinq pantalons de coupe simple, une demi-douzaine de chemise ainsi qu'un costume plus strict.

Ianto : Pouvez vous ajouter deux pantalons de même coupe pour moi ?

Jones : Bien sur.

Ianto : Est-ce que quatre pantalons pourraient être prêts pour demain.

Jones : Oui mais pour demain soir dix neuf heures.

Ianto et Jack sortirent ensuite tranquillement et rentrèrent dans le logement.

Jack : Pourquoi demain.

Ianto : Je vous demande pardon.

Jack : Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à ce que les habits soient prêts demain.

Ianto : Parce que nous quittons Cardiff après-demain.

Jack : Vous avez l'intention de me traîner dans quel endroit.

Ianto : Vous le verrez quand nous y serons.

Jack : Vous pensez réellement que je vais vous suivre sans rien savoir de l'endroit où nous nous rendons.

Ianto : Vous n'avez pas le choix, le marché que nous avons passé doit être respecté.

Ce soir là, Jack ne quitta pas l'appartement comme il l'avait fait la veille. Acceptant même d'aider Ianto à préparer le repas, ce dernier savait cependant que ce n'était qu'une étape et que le chemin serait encore long. Après un excellent repas composé de poisson grillé avec des petits légumes (que Jack avait épluché lui-même ainsi qu'une délicieuse tarte aux pommes.

Jack resta seul une bonne heure, quand Ianto se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain. Ianto quand à lui délassait ses muscles douloureux dans un bain chaud, il n'avait rien montré à Jack mais la séance de sport qu'il avait pratiqué avec lui l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé voir.

Sortant de la salle de bain, il vit Jack qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Après l'avoir réveillé, il lui indiqua d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, la journée fut consacrée pour partie au sport mais en majorité à la réhabilitation de l'appartement. Deux jours plus tard, Ianto réveilla un Jack grincheux puis après près d'une demi-heure de grognement en tout genre, ils prirent la route à cheval…

A suivre

Comme vous l'avez vu , je fais une référence à la série Highlander. Une suite à cette fic devrait voir le jour qui sera un cross-over Highlander/Torchwood


	8. Chapter 6: Dans les bois

**Dans les bois**

Le lendemain, la journée fut consacrée pour partie au sport mais en majorité à la réhabilitation de l'appartement. Deux jours plus tard, Ianto réveilla un Jack grincheux puis après près d'une demi-heure de grognement en tout genre, ils prirent la route à cheval.

Ils prirent le chemin de la campagne galloise, Jack s'interrogeant sur la direction prise. A la mi-journée, ils sortirent du Pays de Galle, entrant sur les terres anglaises. Jack était de plus en plus perplexe, bien que curieux, il n'avait pas desserré les dents se contentant de répliquer par monosyllabes aux tentatives d'Ianto de faire un semblant de conversation. Il était déjà tard dans l'après midi quand ils atteignirent un village où Ianto s'arrêta descendant de cheval.

Ianto : Suis-moi.

Jack : C'est ici que tu comptes m'emmener. Si c'est là on aurait mieux fait de rester à Cardiff.

Ianto : Non, on vient juste récupérer des provisions. Il y a encore une heure de route.

Jack : Ne me dis pas que nous allons dormir dans la forêt et d'abord où sommes nous ?

Ianto : Nous nous trouvons dans la belle ville de Nottingham.

Jack : Bon sang, tu as l'intention de nous rejouer Robin des bois dans la forêt de Sherwood. Il ne manquerait plus que Marianne.

Ianto : Je savais bien que vous vous moquiez de moi quand vous disiez que vous ne connaissiez pas Frère Tuck.

Jack : Vous essayez encore de noyer le poisson.

Ianto : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me montrerai gentil vu votre comportement d'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, taisez-vous et suivez moi.

L'épicerie du village était propre et bien que moins fournie que dans une grande ville comptait des produits de première nécessité, tel que du savon, des fruits et légumes des œufs et du lard. De quoi tenir plusieurs jours, auxquels viendraient s'ajouter les produits de la chasse et de la pêche qu'ils réaliseraient.

Ils reprirent la route rapidement notant au passage sans pour autant y faire trop attention les regards méfiants et les portes qui se fermaient sur leur passage. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit mais le regard qu'ils se lancèrent, prouvant à chacun d'eux qu'ils se faisaient la même réflexion. D'un commun accord, ils choisirent d'en discuter plus tars.

Ianto et Jack s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Arrivés dans une clairière, ils laissèrent leurs montures, où il y avait de quoi les nourrir et un cours d'eau. Ils poursuivirent enfin le reste de leur chemin à pieds. Jack sortant d'un sous bois, resta un instant ébahi par le spectacle. Niché au cœur de la forêt, une petite maison tout en bois, semblant parfaitement entretenue, il y avait même un puits.

Ianto, lui était resté en retrait laissant Jack s'imprégner de l'atmosphère. Cet endroit n'avait pas changé où plus tôt ne changerait pas en cent quinze ans. Il se souviendrait toujours de la première fois où Jack l'y avait emmené pour la première fois.

_Flash back_

_Voilà un mois que Jack et Ianto étaient ensemble après plusieurs sorties et des tests de la part d'Ianto, tout semblait se déroulait au mieux. Ianto avait décidé de laisser sa relation suivre son cours et advienne que pourra Jack le rendait heureux. Il venait de lui demander de le rejoindre dans son bureau quand il y pénétra, Jack était installé tranquillement._

_Ianto : Je croyais que tu avais de l'administratif à faire._

_Jack : Et bien, je faisais une petite pause._

_Ianto : Tu voulais me voir._

_Jack : Je voulais te proposer quelque chose pour ce weekend end._

_Ianto : Jack, on est vendredi, tu pourrais t'y prendre un peu plus à l'avance. Et si j'ai déjà prévu un truc._

_Jack : C'est le cas._

_Ianto : Non, mais…_

_Il ne voulait pas que Jack croit qu'il pouvait d'un claquement de doigts lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait._

_Jack : Dans ce cas, fonce préparer tes affaires, je serai chez toi dans une heure._

_Ianto : Et si je n'en ai pas envie._

_Jack : Allez mon chou, tu en meures d'envie. Je m'occupe des autres._

_Ianto partit la mine renfrognée vers son appartement. Il était dix sept heures quand Jack frappa à la porte, après un moment d'hésitation, Ianto ouvrit son sac de voyage à la main ne proposant même pas à Jack de rentrer._

_Ianto bien décidé à ne pas laisser Jack s'en tirer si facilement, n'adressa pas un mot durant le trajet malgré son étonnement lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Pays de Galle pour pénétrer en Angleterre. Lorsque ce dernier se gara sur un parking aux abords de la forêt de Sherwood, son étonnement ne connut aucune limite._

_La petite clairière illuminée par le soleil couchant était magnifique la cabane en bois scintillait de mille feux._

_Ianto : Jack, c'est superbe._

_Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, ils firent l'amour._

_Fin du flash back_

Cette réminiscence amena un sourire un rêveur aux lèvres d'Ianto.

Ianto : Allez, entrons.

Jack : Comment connaissez vous cet endroit.

Ianto : J'y ai passé de nombreux séjours.

Jack : Elle existe encore à votre époque.

Ianto : Oui et elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce.

Après une rapide visite, ils dînèrent tous deux, puis sortirent admirer les étoiles.

Ianto : Qu'en pensez vous Jack est ce que vous regrettez de m'avoir accompagné ?

Jack : Je dois avouer que vous auriez pu trouver un endroit plus déplaisant.

Ianto : Je rentre me coucher et vous devriez en faire autant. Je vous veux en pleine forme demain. Je commence votre remise en forme.

Jack : Bonne nuit, Marty.

Ianto : Bonne nuit Jack.

Au petit jour, Jack fut réveillé par la douce lumière du soleil. Voilà longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit de sommeil réparateur. Il lui fallait habituellement une grande quantité d'alcool pour trouver le sommeil et là encore cela ne durait que quelques heures agrémentées de cauchemars.

N'entendant aucun bruit dans la chambre de Marty, il se dit que celui-ci devait encore dormir. Après ses ablutions matinales, il se rendit sur le porche, Jack découvrit Ianto assis en tailleur les yeux fermés.

Jack : Que faites vous là de la méditation ?

Ianto : Installez-vous à mes côtés et laissez vous bercer par le silence.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux durant une heure.

Jack : Vous êtes bouddhiste.

Ianto : Non, je pratique simplement la méditation. Allons courir.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à s'entraîner. Pratiquant, divers exercices physiques. En nage, tous deux, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit cours d'eau. Voyant, Ianto se dévêtir intégralement, Jack s'éloigna prudemment et se déshabilla.

Ianto : J'ignorais que vous connaissiez le sens du mot pudeur.

Jack : Pour une fois, j'ai pensé que vous pouviez être choqué par mon corps de rêve.

Ianto : Il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu. Et ma foi, il n'y a rien de spectaculaire.

Jack : Vous avez vraiment un don pour tourner les compliments.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, Ianto décida d'aller refaire des provisions. Jack, d'humeur de dogue, avait refusé de l'accompagner. Trois heures passèrent ne voyant pas revenir Ianto, Jack finit par s'inquiéter et partit en direction du village.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Ce n'est qu'un commencement**

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, Ianto décida d'aller refaire des provisions. Jack, d'humeur de dogue, avait refusé de l'accompagner. Trois heures passèrent ne voyant pas revenir Ianto, Jack finit par s'inquiéter et partit en direction du village.

Tout semblait silencieux comme si ce dernier était déserté de toute vie. Pourtant, à quelques volets qui se fermaient rapidement sur son passage, le doute n'était pas permis, des gens étaient là mais se cachaient.

Jack, avec sa brusquerie habituelle, frappa à la porte de l'épicier. Notant qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il réitéra à plusieurs reprises son geste et obtint une réponse sèche : « Dégagez, on veut point de vous ici. »

Jack : Ecoutez, je cherche mon ami. Et je ne quitterais pas cet endroit sans savoir où il est et ce que vous avez fait de lui.

Epicier : Il est point là et maintenant allez vous en et ne cherchez pas à le retrouver om vous finirez comme les autres.

Jack : Comme qui que lui est il arrivé. Répondez-moi, bon sang où est Marty.

Mais le commerçant avait déjà refermé les volets et Jack eut beau tambouriné à sa porte, il n'obtint que le silence en réponse.

Cherchant la moindre trace, du passage de Marty, il commençait à se dire que Marty s'était volatilisé dans le néant. Quand il entendit des pleurs d'enfant, il ne distingua tout d'abord rien puis se rapprochant de la forêt, il aperçut une petite tête blonde secouée de sanglots.

Jack : Dis moi petite, que fais tu toute seule ici ?

Ce n'était apparemment pas la bonne approche car les pleurs redoublèrent. Il chercha dans son manteau un mouchoir et le tendit à l'enfant.

Jack : Comment t'appelles tu ?

Enfant : Be… Betty M'sieur.

Jack : Et bien, Betty qu'est ce qui provoque ce gros chagrin ?

Betty : La … la bête, elle a mangé mon frère.

Jack : Comment sais tu que c'était une bête.

Betty_ l'invitant à se mettre à sa hauteur _: Je l'ai vue. Moi et mon frère on jouait à cache cache. Bille, il m'avait presque trouvé quand il y a eu un gros bruit. Moi, j'avais peur, alors j'ai fermé les yeux très forts. Mais j'ai entendu, un autre m'sieur, il était point d'ici. Il a tapé sur le monstre très fort, ça a fait un gros bruit, il a crié, il y a eu un autre gros bruit et puis p'us rien.

Jack : Tu as vu à quoi elle ressemblait.

Betty : Non m'sieur.

Jack : Où tout cela s'est il passé ?

Betty : Suivez-moi.

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle lui désigna une petite clairière. Tout d'abord, il ne nota rien d'anormal, quand son regard fut attiré par des marques profondes dans le sol. Il ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Il s'apprêtait à courir en direction quand une petite main agrippa son manteau s'y accrochant comme une désespérée.

Betty : Me laissez pas toute seule.

Prenant la petite dans ses bras, il posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Jack : Rentre chez toi Betty, je vais retrouver ton frère et mon ami.

Betty : Et les autres aussi, vous promettez.

Jack : Promis.

Les yeux remplis d'espoir valaient toutes les récompenses. C'était la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le Docteur que quelqu'un le regardait de cette façon. Le fait que ce fut un être si innocent, le bouleversa encore plus.

Il savait maintenant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour que cette enfant ne soit pas déçue. Marty avait raison, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'Histoire couler sur lui sans y ajouter sa pierre. « Devenez celui que vous deviez être », il avait fait son choix et rien ne pourrait le détourner de son chemin.

**Lieu inconnu**

Ianto cherchait comment s'évader et emmener les enfants. Il s'était à de nombreuses reprises traité d'idiot pour avoir foncé tête baissée. Pourtant, il avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil cet engin pour avoir affronté aux côtés de Jack ces extra-terrestres. Il se servait d'enfants, suffisamment petits mais solides pour creuser dans des mines et en extraire le minerais dont ils faisaient le commerce, on pouvait les comparer à des pirates mais de l'espace.

Ianto n'était pas prévu dans leurs plans, ils comptaient sans doute se débarrasser de lui et des enfants en même temps, il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour les libérer en espérant que Jack vienne l'aider. Pourvu que cette tête de mule soit partie à sa recherche.

En attendant, il fallait qu'il commence par se libérer de ses liens. Heureusement, la fouille fut sommaire et il avait réussi à conserver un couteau. La cellule comptait cinq enfants d'une dizaine d'année et autant dans celle d'à côté. Ils étaient terrorisés et n'osaient rien dire.

Deux bonnes heures lui furent nécessaires pour se libérer de ses liens et ceux des enfants. Il ouvrit la porte des cellules faisant signe aux enfants de rester silencieux, il élimina rapidement deux sentinelles.

Ianto partit en direction d'un des tunnels, les enfants derrière lui en fil indienne, ayant récupéré l'arme de l'un des gardes, il avançait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Des bruits de pas lui indiquant que quelqu'un venait dans leur direction. Ianto se plaqua contre l'une des proies, les gosses faisant de même, il leur demanda sans bruit de ne pas bouger tandis que lui s'avançait. Il se jeta sur la personne qui arrivait le plaquant au sol.

Jack : Bon sang, c'est la deuxième fois en quelques jours que vous me faites ce coup là Mcfly.

Ianto : Jack, ravi de vous voir.

Jack : Je dirais bien que le plaisir est partagé si vous daigniez pointer votre arme dans une autre direction.

Ianto n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un signal strident retentit et une voix indiqua : « Auto destruction dans 5 minutes, tout le personnel est prié de se diriger en salle d'embarquement. »

Ianto et Jack _simultanément _: On fonce.

Mais Jack ralentit quasi immédiatement le pas.

Ianto : Jack qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Jack : Allez-y avec les enfants, il me reste une dernière chose à faire.

Ianto : Mais…

Jack : Filez, je ne peux pas laisser nos amis s'échapper.

Ianto : Vous n'aurez jamais le temps de sortir.

Jack : N'oubliez pas ma particularité.

Alors, Ianto partit aussi vite que pouvait les petits. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter à terrer avant que l'explosion assourdissante ne retentisse.

Ce furent, Ianto et des enfants hébétés qui arrivèrent au village. Alors peu à peu, les habitants quittèrent leurs maisons.

La petite Betty se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Puis retourna son attention vers Ianto.

Betty : Dites, il est où le m'sieur qui m'avait promis de sauver mon frère.

Ianto : J'ai besoin d'aide, il est enseveli dans les bois où vos enfants étaient enfermés, il faut faire vite.

Jack _arrivant couvert de poussière et de plaies _: C'est inutile. Je suis là.

Betty lui sauta dans les bras l'embrassant sur la joie.

Betty : Merci, merci, merci.

Après des remerciements, Jack et Ianto partirent en direction de la cabane. Arrivés sur place, Ianto alla chercher la trousse d'urgence renfermant de quoi nettoyer plaies et bosses.

Ce n'est que le soir, au dîner que Jack et Ianto parlèrent, ils s'étaient lavés et habillés. Ianto portait des bandages aux poignets là où les liens l'avaient blessé.

Ianto : C'est notre dernier jour ici. Comment avez-vous trouvé le séjour ?

Jack : Intéressant, mais sans plus.

Ianto : Ne dites pas n'importe quoi j'ai bien vu le regard que vous aviez vers cette petite fille. Quelque chose a changé en vous ne le niez pas.

Jack : Je… peut être.

Ianto : Dans ce cas, je sais que tout ceci vous a perturbé. Voici un endroit où vous pourrez réfléchir en paix.

Jack_ regardant le papier que lui tendait Ianto _: Quoi une église. Je ne crois même pas en Dieu.

Ianto : Vous y rencontrerez quelqu'un de bien qui pourra vous comprendre.

Jack : Qui pourrait savoir ce que je ressens.

Ianto : Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être immortel. Vous comprendrez en voyant Darius.

**Deux jours plus tard**

**Nord de Cardiff**

Prologue

**Banlieu de Cardiff 1892 **

Ils se voyaient tous les deux pour la dernière fois. La faille spatio-temporelle situe devant eux ne le leur laisserait que quelques minutes pour faire leurs adieux. Chacun deux le savait, ils ne se retrouveraient pas dans ce sicle. L'un était un homme qui traversait les sicles le clbre capitaine Jack Harkness. Lautre venait du vingt et unième sicle, il avait donné le nom de Marty Mcfly lors de son apparition par la faille. Mais Jack n'était pas dupe, ce nom n'était que pure invention….


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Cardiff de nos jours**

Toute l'équipe était réunie pour le retour d'Ianto. Voilà près d'une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient avec impatience, l'ouverture de la faille spatio-temporelle qui devait ramener leur collègue et ami. Seul Jack semblait serein, les autres attendaient avec une certaine anxiété l'arrivée d'Ianto.

A l'heure dite, une lumière éblouissante jaillit projetant une onde aux travers de la pièce. Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement quand une silhouette se dessina dans la faille. Indistincte au départ, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne fit plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de la personne.

La faille se referma ensuite aussi vite qu'elle était apparue laissant le silence s'abattre dans l'entrepot. Bien vite, brisé par le cri de joie de Tosh et les pas précipités de cette dernière se jetant dans les bras d'Ianto au sens littéral du terme.

Tosh _fondant en larmes_ : Ianto, tu es vivant, tu n'as rien. Si tu savais comme on a eu peur.

Ianto_ lui caressant doucement les cheveux en la serrant dans ses bras _: Tout va bien, je suis là. Et aucune blessure. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller.

Owen _lui serrant la main _: Heureux de te revoir tea boy.

Seul, Jack restait silencieux mais Ianto trouvait que c'était mieux ainsi, ils avaient tous deux beaucoup de choses à se dire sans personne pour être dérangé.

Le reste de la journée sembla se dérouler à cent à l'heure. Les retrouvailles entre Ianto et Myfawny furent heureuses bien que l'animal ait boudé ostensiblement Ianto pour lui montrer son mécontentement de son absence. Une tablette de son chocolat lui fit regagner ses faveurs.

Vers 18 heures, Tosh, Owen et Gwen quittèrent le hub laissant Jack et Ianto. Ce dernier prépara deux cafés et monta au bureau de Jack. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse. Jack était assis tranquillement les pieds sur son bureau.

Jack : Je t'attendais. Que dirais tu d'une petite revanche à l'épée ?

Ianto : Pourquoi pas.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle d'entraînement et débutèrent le combat qui prit rapidement un tour sensuel tel un ballet dont chacun connaissait le rythme. Les armes tombèrent et chacun déshabilla l'autre cherchant à redécouvrir l'autre comme si c'était la première fois.

Bien plus tard, ce soir là, leur faim apaisée, ils passèrent à la discussion tant attendue.

Ianto : Jack, je …

Jack : Ianto, je … Non, toi d'abord.

Ianto : Ce voyage dans le passé, dans ton passé m'a fait un sacré choc. Je n'ai jamais imaginé ce que tu avais pu ressentir quand tu as découvert ton immortalité.

Jack : Je sais, mon comportement n'avait rien de rationnel. J'avais tellement de colère et de rage en moi. J'essayais, je crois de me détruire.

Ianto : Je sais tout cela.

Jack : Je ne me suis pas comporté de façon gentille avec toi. Je ne dirais pas que j'en suis désolé.

Ianto : Je ne te demande rien. Je sais que j'ai été brutal mais je ne savais pas comment te faire réagir.

Jack : Je sais la lettre que tu m'as laissé est assez explicite. Tu sais que tu es parfois d'un manque de confiance en toi qui frise le ridicule.

Ianto : Merci tu es toujours aussi charmant. Jack, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

En effet, Jack se rhabillait et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand Ianto le retint par le bras.

Ianto : Je t'interdis de me fuir Jack. Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête, je veux savoir ?

Le regard de Jack croisa celui d'Ianto et ce que ce dernier y vit le laissa un instant sans voix. Il y lut un tel désarroi, une telle douleur qu'il en resta un instant muet.

Ianto : Jack que tu le veuilles ou non notre couple est une réalité tangible.

Jack : Comment cela est il possible ? Après ce que tu as vu, après ce que tu as appris sur moi.

Ianto : Jack, ce n'est pas le toi de cette époque ou celui de 1892 dont je suis amoureux. C'est toi dans ton ensemble avec tes qualités et tes défauts, ton passé, notre présent et notre avenir. Parce qu'oui Jack, je ne conçois pas de vivre sans toi.

Jack : Je t'aime Ianto quelque soit l'époque.

Ianto : Je t'aime aussi Jack.

Fin


End file.
